1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an air spring and shock absorber assembly for use in suspension systems and more particularly to an air spring and shock absorber assembly for use in vehicle suspension systems. Even more particularly, the invention relates to an air spring and shock absorber assembly wherein the lower end of the air spring bellows may be disconnected from the air spring piston without removing, i.e., destroying, the lower crimp ring or clamping ring, thereby enabling a substitute air spring piston to be installed in the assembly so that the characteristics of the assembly may be changed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many different types of air spring and shock absorber assemblies have been previously provided for use in suspension systems such as vehicle suspension or cab suspension systems. For example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,649,692; 6,443,436; and 6,715,744. Each of the assemblies of the above-identified patents includes a shock absorber and an air spring which includes an air spring bellows and an air spring piston. If it is desired to change the characteristics of the air spring and shock absorber assemblies of the prior art, the same may be achieved by replacing the air spring piston with a substitute piston which has different characteristics.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,649,692, one end of the air spring bellows 21 is attached to the air spring piston (turret tube) 23 by means of a clamping ring 22b. If it is necessary to disconnect the bellows 21 from the piston 23, to enable a substitute piston to be utilized in the assembly, the clamping ring 22b must be cut or severed to accomplish the disconnection. Subsequent reinstallation of a substitute piston 23 requires that a new clamping ring be used which involves labor and material cost issues.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,643,436, one end of the air spring bellows 72 is attached to the air spring piston 76 by a clamping ring 78. The assembly of U.S. Pat. No. 6,643,436 suffers the same disadvantages as set forth with respect to U.S. Pat. No. 5,649,692 discussed hereinabove. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,715,744, one end of the air spring bellows 26 is secured to the air spring piston by an unnumbered clamping or crimp ring. The assembly of U.S. Pat. No. 6,715,744 likewise faces the same disadvantages as addressed above with respect to the assembly of U.S. Pat. No. 5,649,692.
Another consideration in air spring and shock absorber assemblies of the prior art is that there is a pre-loading on the shock absorber end mounts which causes vibration transmission therethrough. In most assemblies of the prior art, the lifting force of the air spring is being transmitted through the shock absorber end mounts which pre-loads them with a very high force and makes noise and vibration transmission much more prevalent.